Gum Girl Beats Up Caillou/Ungrounded
Transcript * Dr. Gomez: Boys I got you a Mickey Mouse DVD For you * Mrs. Gomez: I Agree With Your Father, You Now Can Watch Disney, Dreamworks, and Viacom Whatever You Want. * Rico: YAY MICKEY MOUSE, WAHOO! * Dr. Gomez: Have Fun Watching Mickey Mouse. * Gabby: Yay! Mickey Mouse time baby. * Rico: I Agree *Breaths* yahoo! Mickey Mouse Time For Us! * (Gabby turns on the TV) * Announcer: Coming up next, Caillou, only on PBS Kids! * Rico: Oh No, not That idiotic Caillou! * Caillou: I'm just a kid who's four, each day I grow some more, I like exploring I'm Caillou, so many things to do! * Gabby: That’s not Mickey Mouse that’s the show, Caillou! I was expecting Mickey Mouse on Disney Channel but this had to appear so strong, and he is a biggest time troublemaker, And Were Going To Kill Him Because, African Vulture Hates That Show!. * Rico: Wait a Minute! * Mrs. Gomez: What is it! * Dr. Gomez: Si but, Is everything okay! * Rico: I'll Tell you What * Mrs. Gomez: What Is It * Rico: It was Robo-Chef, Robo-Chef was the one who change the channels from Disney to PBS Kids while grounded earlier ago! * Gabby: AY CARAMBA, CAN WE GROUND HIM OR NOT, YOUR CHOICE! * Rico: SI! * Gabby: Hey, where is she! * Rico: Down stairs! * Dr. Gomez: Well, you are going to use gum to kill that con man. * Gabby: Where on it Mami and Papi * Dr. Gomez: Good, Check On Robo-Chef And See Who Changed The Channels * Gabby: Hey, who grab out the book out of the basement room! * Rico: Don’t Worry about it, let just go and kill Caillou before times running out! * Robo-Chef: (evil laugh) They gone, good, now I can read a book! * (Gabby turns into Gum Girl) * Rico: This is where Caillou lives! * Boris: Caillou, how dare make your own show in the park while grounded! * Gum Girl: Hey, what’s going on here, we’re about to kill Caillou because my parents hate this show! * Boris: I'll tell you what, Caillou is not supposed to make his own show back on PBS Kids while grounded, He Was supposed to be killed by you, your brother Rico, a giant mouse, and the little sea sponge! * Rico: Correct name, Boris, that is Caillou. * Boris: Sometimes but, it's getting a all mixed up! * Doris: Can we grounded him first and killed him in the moment! * Gum Girl: Go ahead! * Doris: Caillou, how dare make your own show while grounded, that it your grounded for life! * Boris: And today is Punishment Day, so let’s get things started! * Doris: First Punishment, Spankings! * Boris: Second Punishment, chopping Rexy. * (Doris chain sawed Rexy) * Caillou: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DID I EAT REXY, WHAT, DID YOU MAKE ME EAT MY LOVELY REXY. * Boris: She Did, But Third Punishment, Sending You To the Neighbor's House where that giant mouse lives. * (At Mickey's house, Mickey Mouse was getting aggressive and violent towards Caillou.) * Boris: I will watch you get attacked by the mouse. * (Then the giant mean dog began to attack Caillou.) * Caillou: (screaming) * (Back home in the House, Boris announced another punishment for Caillou.) * Doris: Fourth Punishment, sending you to the ocean where the sponge lives. * (Boris, his family, Gum Girl and Rico send Caillou to the Bikini Bottom and then SpongeBob getting aggressive in front of Caillou.) * Rosie: I will watch you get attacked by the seabirds * Caillou: (screaming) * Doris: Fifth Punishment, hurting your neck * (Doris sits on her son's neck and hurts it) * Caillou: (screaming) * Daisy: Sixth punishment, forcing you to eat vegetables. * (Daisy took Caillou in the kitchen and turned him into a pumpkin after eating vegetables.) * Caillou: Yuck, Disgusting, Oh No I'm Fat * Boris: Seventh punishment, getting Struck By Lightning * (Boris took Caillou to the road and Boris said...) * Boris: I will ran away from you, so I don't get struck by lightning. * Caillou: (Screaming) OH MY GOSH! THAT LIGHTNIG HURTS SO HARD! * Boris: I Don't Care, Eighth Punishment, Cutting your finger. * (Boris gets a knife to cut Caillou's finger) * Caillou: (screaming)THAT HURTS, THAT HURTS! (crying) * Boris: Nineth Punishment, ripping off teddy. * Caillou: No, Not My Teddy It's Ruined. Buy me another one * Boris: NO WHERE NOT BUYING A NEW TEDDY AND REXY DOLLS * (10 Punishments Later) * Boris: And now for you, last Punishment, killing you by Gum Girl! * Caillou: No, please don't kill me, I like to everyone next to Dora the Explorer! * Gum Girl: Too bad, you’re the worst TV character ever next Arthur and Barney and been on TV for way too long! * Rico: Time to die Caillou! * (Gum Girl beats up Caillou) * Gum Girl: Yes, Caillou is dead! * Boris: Thank you both for saving the park from that troublemaker Caillou, you win $37,000 for life. * Rosie: Yay, now we can make peace and a relaxing place without Caillou, thank you. * Daisy: I Agree, and Daisy will go to Peter Piper's Pizza all my life! * Leo: Me two Daisy! * Sarah: Me three! * Rico: No Problem Rosie, Daisy, Leo and Sarah. * Gum Girl: Now let’s go home. * (When Gum Girl and Rico went home) * Dr. Gomez: Wow, Gabby and Rico, thank you for killing Caillou, you always hated that show! Actually, we hate Caillou, because he is a biggest time troublemaker! * Mrs. Gomez: You're ungrounded for now, and this means Mickey Mouse for you both! * Gum Girl: Thanks Mami and Papi but, let's see where is Robo-Chef at! * Mrs. Gomez: Okay Then! * (Later at the Spatula Factory) * Robo-Chef: I wonder if Baloney is on TV! Wait, is this about Caillou! * Announcer: We interrupt your program, But The Exciting News Is that Caillou has been beaten up by Gum Girl, so Caillou isn't coming up on PBS. Let's skip to Curious George. * Robo-Chef: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Caillou, Caillou, Caillou, My Lovely Caillou! Huh. What is it? * Rico: Guess What Chef, Guess What * Gum Girl: Tell Me Guess What Chef. * Dr. Gomez: I Agree With Gum Girl, You are now grounded for becoming a fan of Caillou! * Mrs Gomez: In Addition, you are also grounded for reading a Baloney Book while grounded, and you will watch Mickey Mouse for your rest of natural born life! * Robo-Chef: Nooooooo! * (The End) Category:Episodes featuring Rhode Montijo's characters Category:All Caillou Deserves Category:Disney